


Dear, You Look So Lost

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Loss, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, mpreg!blaine, parents!klaine, pregnant Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine suffers a miscarriage.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dear, You Look So Lost

Kurt and Eva were walking down the hall with grocery bags in hand, chatting away. Eva was telling her daddy all about her day at school and how she has a spelling test that upcoming Friday. Kurt listened to his daughter ramble on as they approached their front door and he dug for his keys out of his bag.

“Sweetie,” He sighs and gives up trying. “Can you help me please?” He asks.

She nods and pulls out his keys from the side pocket in his messenger bag.

“Thanks, love.” He smiles at her and unlocks the door. He pushes it open and Eva walks in first with Kurt following.

They see the TV in the living room and give each other a look.

“Babe?” Kurt calls out wondering if his husband was home.

“Hmm?” He hears a low groan come from the couch. Kurt walks over and finds Blaine laying on the couch half asleep with an empty bowl of what appeared to be some soup and a tall glass of ginger ale.

“I didn’t know you were home, baby. Are you sick?” Kurt asks, sitting next to Blaine’s legs.

“I was feeling a little under the weather earlier so I was sent home and just crashed here.” He explains while pushing himself to sit up. “I’m feeling a little better now though.” He lazily smiles and Kurt presses a kiss to his lips.

“Well, Eva and I went to the store so how do you feel about having pasta alla vodka dinner tonight? I thought we could do something different.”

“Sounds great, Kurt.” Blaine clears his throat and finishes his glass of ginger ale. “Where is Eva?” He asks looking behind him.

Kurt looks up and sees their daughter is nowhere in sight. “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe she went to her room.” He stands up and sees her book bag sitting on the chair in the dining room.

“Eva?” He calls out down the hall and waits.

Sure enough, she came out of her room holding her crayon box in her hands with a smile on her face.

“I have to color tonight for homework so I went to get my crayons.” She says.

“Oh okay, momma was wondering where you were.”

She sets her crayons on the table and joins her parents in the living room.

“Hi momma.” She says making herself comfortable on Blaine’s lap. She gives him a hug and kiss then goes on telling him all about her day at school while walking to the dining room table so she could start her homework.

Kurt listened here and there while he prepared dinner for his family. Eva did her homework with some help from Blaine then was free to play until dinner time.

Later that evening, Kurt put Eva to bed then joined his husband on the couch again with a glass of wine as they watched a movie together. Blaine laid in between Kurt’s legs while the two were comfortable and cozy together.

Kurt sipped his wine and set his glass down before starting to run his fingers through Blaine’s soft curls.

“You know, you’ve been getting sick quite a bit these last few weeks. Do you think maybe you could be pregnant?” Kurt asks.

Blaine’s heart starts to race because he was thinking the same thing but wasn’t sure. He was trying not to bring it up since he didn’t know if Kurt was ready for them to have a second child or if he even wanted a second child.

“Um,” Blaine swallows and moves in between Kurt’s legs. “I-I, yes.” He finally says and waits for his husband’s reaction.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me? Have you known or had a hunch for a while?”

“Kinda.” Blaine answers and chews on his lips, keeping his eyes on the tv screen. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react so I’ve just been trying not to think of it but since it’s starting to happen so often I put two and two together.”

“Oh B,” Kurt chuckles and wraps his arms around his husband. “We’ll need to get a test to see but if you are pregnant with our second child, that would be so amazing.”

“So you’ll be happy if I am pregnant?”

“Of course I’ll be happy. Why? You wouldn’t?”

“No, I would be happy too. I just didn’t know how you felt about it.”

“Well, I mean I think we’re stable enough to have another child in our lives. Besides Eva’s asked us numerous times for a sibling and she is getting older so if we have this chance we shouldn’t hold off for a long time.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Blaine sighs and leans his head back against Kurt’s shoulder. “We’re gonna be happy about this right?”

“Of course we will, babe.” Kurt hugs Blaine to his chest and kisses his cheek. “I’ll get you a test tonight if you want? The twenty four hour pharmacy is right down the block.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay.” Blaine sits up and lets Kurt get off the couch behind him. “Just be careful, okay? There’s a lot of crazy people out there.”

“We’ve been living here for nearly ten years, Blaine. I know how to handle this city.”

“Alright.” Blaine stands up and gives his husband a kiss. “I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“K.” Kurt shrugs on his jacket, grabs his keys and wallet then heads out the door.

Blaine goes to check on Eva and makes sure she’s still asleep then sits back on the couch with the movie paused. He opens his laptop and answers some emails he didn’t have a chance to earlier in the day and schedules his meetings for next week so they had to be postponed due to his absence from work.

Kurt returned from the drugstore ten minutes later with a plastic bag in hand. He goes into their bedroom with it and Blaine follows him as they enter their attached bathroom. He closes the door behind them and gives Blaine the box.

He wasted no time in tearing open a test stick and peeing on it. Kurt set the timer while the test was on the counter.

“What else did you get?” Blaine asks while eyeing the bag.

“Oh, uh, I got you your favorite candy. I know how much you like your Raisinets and I got myself Peanut M&M’s so.”

“Oh.” Blaine nods and takes the bag of candy from Kurt. He opens it and pours some into his hands, shoving it in his mouth. “God I love these things.” He says with his mouth full of the chocolate covered raisins.

The timer eventually went off so Blaine checked the test.

“It’s positive.” He says and puts it back on the counter.

Kurt begins to smile as he gets excited while his husband takes out another test to use.

“Just to be sure.” Blaine says then pees on the second and third stick.

They also came back positive and it was all they needed to celebrate together in their bathroom. Kurt pulled his husband into a tight hug and squealed like a child that they’re pregnant again. They’re ecstatic to have another baby and can’t wait to share the news with their daughter.

“When should we tell Eva? She’s gonna be so excited!” Kurt asks while holding Blaine in his arms.

“Let’s wait until it’s confirmed by a doctor that I’m really pregnant. We don’t want to get our hopes up and have it be a false positive, you know.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Kurt smiles and squeals again kissing his husband. “This is so amazing.”

Blaine laughs at his husband’s reaction and they leave the tests on the counter while going back out into the living room to finish their movie.

-Two Days Later-

“You are just about eight weeks along, Blaine. Congratulations.” Doctor Sawyer smiles at the couple as she holds the transducer to his stomach.

“Thank you.” He and Kurt share a kiss then stare back at the screen seeing their little baby boy or girl. “Everything’s looking good though right?” He asks.

“Yep. Baby is growing at a healthy rate and is looking good for this time period. Make sure you take your vitamins and of course take care of yourself during the pregnancy.” She shuts off the machine and hands them the pictures of their baby then gives him some paper towels.

“Yeah.” He wipes the gel off his stomach and sits up. He pulls his shirt back down and sits on the bed while Doctor Sawyer went through some things to be cautious of because it’s been a while since his last pregnancy. But other than that, everything was all good and she sent them on their way.

The two were so excited that Blaine was having another baby. Another person they created together to bring into this world. Blaine smiles down at the pictures as they walk down the street and Kurt hails a cab for them to take them to Eva’s school so they could pick her up since it was about that time.

Once the three of them were all home for the day, Eva did her homework while Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen talking quietly so she couldn’t hear. They plan to tell her soon they’re just waiting for the right time. Kurt was getting impatient because he just wanted to share the news with his daughter but Blaine wanted to hold off until dinner.

So around 5:45, they sat at the table and at their dinner together while Kurt was eyeing Blaine, sending him signals so they could tell Eva. Finally, with another glance from Kurt, Blaine cleared his throat and Eva looked up at her mom.

“Eva, sweetie, daddy and I have something we want to tell you.” Blaine began and reached for her hand. “We went to the doctors today and found out that I’m pregnant. I’m going to be having a baby.”

“You are?” She gasps and looks at Kurt who nods his head. “Oh my gosh!” She jumps up and into Blaine’s arms. “I’m gonna have a little brother or sister?!”

“Yes, you are.” He smiles and kisses her cheek. “I take it you’re happy?”

“Yes!” She frantically nods.

Kurt pulls out the sonogram from earlier and hands it across the table to Blaine.

“See. Here’s what it looks like right now inside my belly.”

Eva takes the sonogram into her fingers and stares at it in awe.

“I’m gonna be a big sister!” She squeals and hugs Blaine again. “Thank you momma!”

“Aww, you’re welcome baby girl.” He holds his daughter on his lap as the two stare at the picture of his unborn child inside his belly. “It’s cool isn’t it?”

“Very cool.”

They’re all excited and that night talk about the baby during Eva’s bath and while she was being tucked in about whether it was gonna be a boy or girl. She talked so much she tired herself out and was out like a light in no time, giving Kurt and Blaine some more alone time together to celebrate the news of his pregnancy.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

Blaine was sent home yet again due to a killer migraine he had and couldn’t focus on his work. His boss understood and sent him home, bless her.

He’s been home for about an hour and was laying in bed this time wearing sweatpants and an old Dalton shirt. He took something for his headache but it didn’t seem to be going away and it was getting annoying having the constant throbbing pain in his head.

While he laid in bed, he got into the fetal position because he was starting to have some severe stomach cramps. He stuck his hand underneath his shirt and rubbed the slight curve that was forming.

He slowly exhales and tries to relieve the pain he was having in his stomach while his headache was getting worse.

Blaine thinks it’s his body adjusting to the new baby inside so he ignores it and tries to take a nap. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath as he tries to get comfortable under the covers in the silence of his bedroom.

As the afternoon went on, the pains started to get worse so Blaine decided he was gonna take a hot bath to see if anything would change. He got out of bed and noticed the blood stain on the sheets. He looks down and sees his pants were stained as well with the red substance and his heart plummets to his gut.

“Oh god.” He exhales and grabs his phone to call his husband.

At Vogue, Kurt excused himself from the meeting he was in to answer his phone.

“Blaine, I’m in the middle of a meeting can you-Kurt! I’m bleeding! Something’s wrong!” Hearing Blaine’s voice full of sheer pain made his blood run cold.

“Okay, okay. I’m on my way!” Kurt hangs up and goes back into the conference room where all his colleagues were staring at him and his unfinished presentation.

“I am so sorry but I have to go. There’s an emergency with my husband and I just, I need to go. I’m sorry!”

He leaves everything and just grabs his bags running out of the office, while rushing to get home.

Meanwhile, Blaine sat back on the bed and clutched his stomach as the pain got much worse.

“Please, please don’t let anything happen. Please be okay.” He whispers to his belly hoping his baby is okay.  
When Kurt arrives, he helps Blaine change into a clean pair of pants and takes his husband to the ER. Blaine was in so much pain and was in tears from it. Kurt’s heart broke seeing his husband like this as he secretly prayed their baby was okay.

Blaine was taken back right away while Kurt had to stay in the waiting room.

After nearly two hours of tapping his leg and waiting to hear anything on his husband, Doctor Sawyer came out and he could just tell by the look on her face that it wasn’t good.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt.” She whispered and hugged him. Kurt held onto her and cried knowing that Blaine lost the baby, their baby. After a few seconds, he pulled away and wiped his face to get rid of the tears.

“How is he?”

“He’s doing okay. I had him admitted so he’s up in a room right now and is sleeping at the moment.” She explains. “I came to get you so you can go see him.”

He nods and follows her to the elevators.

They got off on the fourth floor and walked over to Blaine’s room. Kurt thanks Doctor Sawyer before going in. He opened the door and saw his husband asleep on the bed, tear stains on his face and his eyes puffy from crying.

Kurt sadly sighs and carefully walks over to his bed. He presses a gentle kiss to Blaine’s forehead and holds his hand while sitting in the chair beside his bed.

Blaine wakes up and sees Kurt sitting in front of him. He doesn’t say anything and just starts to cry.

“I’m so sorry.” He cries.

Kurt climbs into the bed with his husband and holds him in his arms, shushing him. Blaine cried into Kurt’s shirt feeling so distraught and so lost.

“This wasn’t your fault Blaine, okay? Don’t blame yourself for this.” Kurt says and kisses his husband’s forehead. “I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. We’re gonna get through this together.

The two stayed in each other’s arms and cried together letting out all their emotions. This wasn’t easy for either of them, but Kurt knew this was hell for Blaine and he needed to be strong for his husband.

Blaine eventually cried himself to sleep again and Kurt left to go pick up their daughter from school.

He stood outside the school and Eva came running over to him with a big smile on her face.

“Hi daddy!”

“Hi sweet pea. How was school?” He asks and takes her hand as they head down the street.

“Good.” She replies, skipping next to her father. They walk through the park and sit on a bench together by the pond.

He went on explaining to their daughter that Blaine had lost the baby and that she wasn’t going to be getting a brother or sister in the upcoming months. She was upset and cried in her daddy’s arms. She then asks if they can go see Blaine which Kurt says yes and they walk to the hospital that was a few blocks down.

When they got there, Kurt had her wait by the door while he went to see if Blaine was up. Eva stood quietly next to the door and watched Kurt make his way over to her momma on the bed.

“Blaine, baby,” Kurt whispers and gently shakes his husband. Blaine stirs and opens his eyes. Kurt smiles at him and brushes the cups his face, giving him a kiss. “Eva’s here, do you want to see her?”

“Yeah.” Blaine mutters and stretches his legs.

Kurt waves his daughter over and she carefully walks over to Blaine’s bed. She stands in front of Kurt and Blaine smiles when he sees his daughter.

“C’mere baby doll.” Kurt puts her onto her bed and Blaine pulls her into his arms as she laid her head on his pillow.

“I’ll be out in the hall.” Kurt says and leaves the two to be for a little while.

Eva stared into Blaine’s hazel eyes and could see he was sad.

“Did daddy tell you about the baby?” He asks while staring at his daughter.

Eva nods and he sighs feeling tears well in his eyes, “I know you’re sad momma. It’s okay to cry.” She says to Blaine and curls into his side as he starts to cry.

“I love you so much Eva Elizabeth, don’t ever forget that.” He whispers and kisses her head as he cries with his daughter in his arms.

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Today was Blaine’s birthday and Kurt wanted to do something extra special for him considering what happened to them nearly a month ago. Blaine’s been doing better since the miscarriage, life goes on. He still has a family to care for and a job to do so he’s been coping with the loss.

Anyway, Kurt made sure he woke up before his husband and went to his daughter’s room.

“Eva.” He says in a sing-song voice. He hovers over her bed and gently shakes her awake. Once she was up, he smiled at her and she sat up. “Morning baby girl. Do you want to help me make momma breakfast this morning?” He asks.

She nods and yawns while rubbing her eyes.

“Let’s go.” He opens his arms and she crawls into his lap, letting him carry her out to the kitchen. “God you’re getting so heavy.”

Kurt puts Eva down once they get into the kitchen and they take out the ingredients to make Blaine blueberry lemon pancakes with crispy bacon.

They both had fun making breakfast for the one they love the most. Once everything was made, Kurt put it all onto the tray and let Eva lead him down the hall into his and Blaine’s bedroom.

She crawled onto the bed and gave Blaine a big kiss on the cheek, waking him up.

“Happy birthday momma!” She says and Blaine smiles still half asleep. Kurt brings the tray to the bed and Eva moves in front of him so he could see what they made.

“What’s all this?” He asks.

“Well Eva and I decided to make you breakfast in bed for your birthday.” Kurt says and gets on the bed next to his husband. “We love you babe.”

“I love you guys too.” Blaine says and hugs his family.

The three of them enjoy their morning together then get ready for the day doing anything Blaine wanted, even if it meant watching movies and cuddling together in bed. He wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
